Conventional non-fusible switch assemblies include a line base assembly within an enclosure, such as a metal switch box. Prior art non-fused switch assemblies include a line base assembly including lugs adapted to allow connection to line and load conductor wires, and a rotor assembly operable with a rotation mechanism to open or close the switch thereof. Multiple poles, such as 3-pole, non-fusible switch assemblies are commonplace.
The rotor assembly of the non-fusible switch includes multiple blades adapted to electrically couple to stationary contacts when the rotation mechanism rotates the rotor assembly.
Such non-fusible switch assemblies, although adequate for their intended purposes, tend to have long lengths, thus requiring relatively large enclosures, and may include relatively high material and assembly costs. Furthermore, such non-fusible switch assemblies may include a large number of components. Thus, the non-fusible switches may tend to be costly to manufacture, because of their size and complexity (e.g. number of components).
Therefore, a need exists to reduce the size and complexity of such non-fusible switch assemblies.